EL DESEO
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Ayame Sohma estaba terriblemente enamorado de Mine K.,pero,muchas cosas se habian interpuesto entre ellos. Ahora que esas cosas habian desparecido,¿sería capaz Ayame de confesar sus sentimiento?.


**Los personajes de Fruits Basket no me pertenecen a mi,pero,tenia la necesidad de crear un final distinto para algunos de ellos. **

**Si no te has leido los comics,será mejor que te abstengas de leer esta historia,ya que contiene Spolier. Gracias. **

**El deseo **

Ayame Sohma siempre había tenido un deseo.

Confesarle a la preciosa y dulce Mine todo lo que sentía por ella.

Y ,si encima,ella correspondía a sus sentimientos,no habría hombre más feliz en el mundo.

Pero,con la maldición y Akito(que siempre había sido algo a tener muy en cuenta),no reunió el valor necesario para decírselo.

Además,¿qué haría si su adorada Mine no correspondía a sus sentimientos y acababa rechazándolo?.

Eso sería algo que nunca podría soportar.

Prefería verla desde lejos,trabajando ambos en la misma tienda,disfrutando en silencio de su compañía,observándola con adoración cuando ella,toda servicial,venía a traerle su té y se sentaban juntos para hablar sobre los nuevos vestidos que podían hacer para innovar en la tienda.

No.

Mejor no arriesgarse y permanecer como hasta ahora.

Sería un amor solitario,pero, Ayame la querría lo suficiente por los dos.

Una tarde,ya pasados unos meses tras la desaparición de la maldición, Hatori,Sigure y Ayame se encontraban sentado juntos en una de las salas de la casa principal.

Sigure se había ido a vivir allí junto a su Akito y,como tenía a Hatori cerca,siempre acababa llamando a Aya para que todos tomaran algo juntos y fastidiar un poco al doctor-caballito de mar con sus locuras.

Pero,ese día,Ayame estaba extrañamente cambiado.

Sigure intento bromear sobre si se sentía celoso por que él estuviera ahora con Akito y ya no pudieran pasar tantas noches juntos como antes.

Pero,este no reaccionó ni siguió el juego como hubiera hecho cualquier otro día.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, Sigure se dio por vencido.

-Será mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes,Aya. Ya tenéis una edad y Mine no te esperará toda la vida-le dijo Hatori calmadamente mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios.

Sigure y él se volvieron y lo miraron con la misma sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que Mine?-preguntó,confuso,Sigure.-¡Ayame!. ¡¿Desde cuando llevas siéndome infiel?-le preguntó a este,fingiéndose herido.

Ayame simplemente mantuvo la cabeza baja,contemplando la mesa,en un estado de mutismo que no tenía precedentes en su persona.

-No puedo-dijo tras unos minutos más de silencio.-Me rechazará y tendrá que irse de la tienda para no verme. No puedo soportar que eso pase.

-Nunca has sido un cobarde,ni has huido de nada. No empieces ahora. O te arrepentirás toda la vida. Ahora no hay nada que te impida estar con ella,¿cierto?-le dijo Hatori.

-Pero...-dijo Aya mientras cerraba sus manos en dos puños y cuadraba la mandíbula.

Era cierto.

Nunca había sido un cobarde.

Pero,tenia tanto miedo de perder a su Mine.

Tenía tanto miedo...

No soportaría no poder estar cerca de ella.

Era un miedo irracional que le impedía seguir hacia delante.

¿Esto era lo que se sentía cuando te enamorabas?.

Tal vez,hubiera sido mejor sí...

Sigure no comentó nada más.

Solo observó a sus dos amigos por encima de su taza de té sin abrir la boca.

No tenía nada que decir y prefería analizar los echos.

De repente,la puerta corredera de la sala,se abrió y entró Akito.

Esta había comenzado a lucir ropas más femeninas y el cabello le estaba creciendo,ya que Sigure le había dicho que le encantaba acariciarselo cuando estaban abrazados en la cama.

Ella contempló el aura oscura que frotaba por la habitación y no pudo evitar acordarse de la amiga de Tohru,Saki,que tenía la fea costumbre de llamarla A-chan,aunque sabía perfectamente que a ella le molestaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?.¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó,mirando a su amado Sigure.

-Problemas de corazón-le contestó este mirando a Ayame.

Akito alzó la mano hasta su boca y su cara mostró horror mientras se acercaba a él.

-Ayame,¿desde cuando estás enfermo?.¿Hatori no puede hacer nada por tí?.

Los tres hombres suspiraron mientras una gotita florecía en sus cabezas.

-No es eso,mujer. Cuando he dicho problemas de corazón,me refiero a problemas con el amor. Son cosas de hombres.

Akito se irguió y contempló el techo,pensativa.

-¿Quien diría que el lanzado Ayame podría tener este tipo de problemas?.

-Así no me ayudáis-murmuró este.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer por tí. Tú eres el que tiene que dar el paso.

-Y eso lo dice el que le esta costando tanto iniciar su relación con Mayu-chan,¿verdad?-le preguntó Sigure con una media sonrisa burlona.

Este,carraspeo,incómodo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando ahora. No desvíes el tema.

Él no dijo nada más,pero,permaneció en su rostro la sonrisa.

Akito abandonó la habitación,ya que tenía que decirles a las criadas de la casa que tenían que preparar la comida para sus invitados.

Ayame volvió a la tienda algo más miserable de lo que se había ido.

Y al contemplar la escena en la puerta que se estaba produciendo en esos momentos,se sintió mucho peor.

Un hombre alto,de cabellos marrones y con lentes como su amada Mine,le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a esta,que enrojeció sobremanera y bajó la vista algo avergonzada. El hombre le dijo algo que él no llegó a oír,pero,vio como Mine asentía lentamente y como esta observaba marchar al encantado hombre desde su misma posición,con su disfraz de sirvienta,sus coletitas,sus grandes lentes,que escondían sus hermosos ojos,con las manos entrelazadas descansando en su regazo,como una preciosa diosa.

Cuando él se vio con fuerzas como para acercarse,ella volvió la vista hacia él y,al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Aya,sonrió cálidamente.

-¡Qué bien que haya vuelto ya,jefe!. ¡Tenemos muchos encargos que tenemos que terminar!.

-¿Quien era ese hombre,Mine?-le pregunté este,todavía molesto.

-Ah.¿Él?-señaló al hombre que ya desaparecía en la lejanía.-Un cliente que a venido a pedir un encargo urgente. Por ellos debemos ponernos manos a la obra cuanto antes,jefe.

-Uhm-fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Aya antes de internarse en la tienda y dejando a Mine en la puerta sin que la pobre entendiera que era lo que le ocurría a su jefe.

``_Será mejor que se lo digas cuanto antes,Aya. Ya tenéis una edad y Mine no te esperará toda la vida_´´,habia dicho Hatori.

¡Dios!.¡Qué verdad era esa!.

Ayame todavía hervía al recordar como aquel tipo había besado una de las suaves y blancas mejillas de su amada Mine.

Cuan celoso estaba que ese tipo hubiera hecho algo que él siempre había querido hacer,pero,que nunca se había atrevido.

Contempló a Mine,que trabajaba muy concentrada en un traje de enfermera rosa con cofia.

Sus pequeñas cejas juntas,creando una arrugita que a Ayame le hubiera encantado suavizar con una tierna caricia.

En vez de eso,se concentró en el traje de colegiala que estaba haciendo,alzando la vista de vez en cuando para observarla.

¿Cuantas veces había llamado a la gente pervertida por mucho menos?.

De repente,Mine alzó la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo importante y miró a Aya.

-Jefe,mañana tengo que pedirle que me dé el día libre.

Una alarma dentro de él se activo como si tuviera una fiesta enorme en su interior.

Mine, nunca,¡jamás!,habia pedido el día libre. Le encantaba su trabajo y dejaba sus asuntos de lado hasta hacer salido una vez de la tienda.

¿Qué sería lo que tendría que hacer?. Pero,no podía preguntarle así sin más,¿no?.

-Mañana tenemos que probarme el vestido típico japones con la amplia apertura en la lado. ¿De verdad necesitas salir?-le preguntó como si nada.

-El vestido es fácil de poner y ya esta casi terminado,jefe. Así que,¿me dejará el día libre?.

-Claro. No hay ningún problema-le dijo con un tono algo molesto.

-¡Qué bueno!-le contestó ella,dedicándole una amplia y bella sonrisa que dejó a Ayame descolocado y sin habla.

¡Lo averiguaría,lo averiguaría,lo averiguaría!.

Tenía que saber cual era el motivo de por que su amada Mine le habia pedido el día libre.

Estaba ataviado con sus acostumbradas ropas japonesas,pero,se había colocado un sombrero y unas enormes gafas negras,atado su cabello en una trenza.

Estaba casi seguro que nadie podría reconocerlo bajo esa apariencia.

Hatsu,que pasaba por allí,ya que se había vuelto a perder,lo reconocí al instante e hizo intención de acercarse a él,pero,Kami-sama sabría lo que estaba haciendo allí el peli-plateado con aquellas pintas tan llamativas,así que lo dejo estar y siguió hacia delante,intentando ubicarse.

( N del T: Hatsu fue encontrado dos días después,con la ropa hecha polvo de tanto caminar y de haberse metido entre tantos arboles y arbustos. Recibió una buena regañina de parte de Rin,pero, besó a esta,dejándola sin aliento, y se le olvidó el enfado).

Ayame observó desde buena parte de la mañana el apartamento de Mine.

No apreció mucho movimiento en el interior de la vivienda,así que no llegó a entender para que demonios le había pedido el día libre.

Cerca del mediodía,esta salió del edificio,vestida con su habitual traje de sirvienta.(N del T:¿Es normal que siempre salga con ese o tiene varias veces el mismo vestido?),llevando una bolsa violeta en las manos y una sonrisa agradable en el rostro.

Ayame la siguió discretamente(lo que él entiende por discreción) escondiéndose detrás de cada arbusto o árbol que se encontrara cerca cuando Mine se detenía y miraba a su alrededor como si intentara orientarse.

No sabia exactamente a donde iba,pero,en una vuelta del camino,justo en la puerta de uno de los enormes edificios del centro,se encontraba el hombre que el día anterior había besado las mejillas de su amada Mine.

Aya tuvo que refrenarse en el lugar para no lanzarse sobre el tipo y arrancarle la cabeza.

¿Para verse con él era para lo que Mine le había pedido el día libre?.

¿Había perdido ya la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a ella?.

¿De verdad la había perdido ya para siempre?.

¡Aquello no podía estar sucediendole!.

El tipo besó de nuevo a Mine en las mejillas y le indicó que lo acompañara al interior de el edificio.

Ella los siguió obedientemente.

¡¿Para que habían quedado los dos en aquel edificio?.

¡¿Eran amantes?.

Ayame no lo soportó más y corrió hacia la puerta del edificio para detener lo que allí estaba a punto de acontecerse,pero,la puerta ya estaba cerrada y no había otra forma de entrar. Podía probar llamando a todos los timbres,pero,si el tipo era listo(Ayame hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar si estuviera con ella),no contestaría y se centraría únicamente en su persona.

Se quedó en la puerta,de los nervios,pensando si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar la puerta o viendo a ver si había unas escaleras de incendios o si podía escalar por la pared del edificio. Si se miraba bien,no era tan lisa como parecía,¿no?.

Tras media hora en la que Ayame llegó a pensar seriamente en que perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba, Mine y aquel tipo salieron del edificio,junto a otra mujer que iba al lado del tipo, algo bajita,rubia,con una radiante sonrisa.

Este se quedó paralizado en lugar.

¿Habían hecho un trío?.

¡No podía ser!.

¡Su dulce Mine nunca se prestaría para algo como eso!.

¡Además,solo él podía besar sus labios y tocar su exquisita piel!.

El tipo y la mujer volvieron al interior del edificio,pero, Mine suspiró,parecía cansada,y miró a su alrededor,tal vez pensando por donde volver a casa.

Pero, Aya no le dio tiempo para eso. Se colocó delante de ella lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas y la miró fijamente a los ojos,herido profundamente en sus sentimientos.(N. Del T: el sombrero y las gafas han desaparecido. No sé lo que ha hecho con ellos,pero,ahí cosas que llevan los personajes en las series que desaparecen y no dice que han hecho con ellos,¿verdad?. Eso lo dejo a la imaginación de cada uno).

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho hay dentro, Mine?.

-¡Jefe!.¡¿Qué hace aquí?.

-Responde a mi pregunta,maldita sea. Si te ha obligado a algo,yo...-intentó decir,pero,las palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

No podía ni imaginarse a otro tipo tocando a su dulce y bella Mine.

Esta lo miró,extraña,sin entender nada.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso,jefe?.

-¡Mira, Mine!-exclamó este mientras la cogía por los hombros y la acercaba más a su persona.

-Me da igual lo que hayas echo ahí dentro,pero,tengo que decirte esto o me matará por dentro.

Esta no se movió.

Permaneció paralizada allí donde Ayame la había colocado y lo miro a los ojos mientras notaba como enrojecía débilmente.

-Llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de tí que creo que ya lo estaba incluso antes de conocernos. No puedo pasar más mis días sin tí. Cuando te he visto con ese tipo,creí volverme loco. Por favor, Mine,solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

Esta se le quedó mirando,un tanto confusa,pero,pronto le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y alzó la mano hasta acariciar una de las mejillas de Aya,que se mostró sorprendido ante el gesto.

-¿No entiendes que tú ya me haces feliz, Ayame?.

Él seguía mirándola sin entender exactamente lo que ella quería decir.

Mine negó con la cabeza,todavía sonriendo,como si estuviera hablando consigo misma y volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Lo único que he hecho aquí a sido hablar con la prometida de ese cliente. A él le encantan nuestros trajes y su novia siempre había querido ser enfermera,así que nos encargó uno. Pero,a ella no le hacia ninguna gracia,así que el hombre me pidió que si podía venir y explicarle que en realidad no es nada del otro mundo.¿Realmente,qué pensabas que podía hacer ahí dentro?.

-Yo...lo siento, Mine. Yo...desconfié de tí sin deber. Perdoname-le dijo aun con su cara entre sus manos.

-No hay nada que perdonar. No sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó este. Su mente no parecía trabajar a su velocidad normal en esos momentos.

-Por que,si estabas celoso de esos,significa que te importo-le contestó esta,sonriendo más ampliamente que antes.

Este se quedó paralizado,contemplando su sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro,tan despacio que parecía no moverse.

Cuando Mine notó la nariz de Ayame rozar la suya,abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

Este finalmente posó los labios sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más profundamente de la sensación de los labios de su querida Mine bajo los suyos.

¡Dios!. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera podido imaginar que supieran tan bien.

Además,ella se estaba entregando en el beso tanto o más que él mismo. Entreabrió los labios cuando sintió que Ayame le daba pequeños toques con su lengua y cuando este por fin pudo entrar,quedó eclipsado por el sabor de ella.

Mine soltó un pequeño jadeo ante la intrusión,pero,no se apartó de él,sino que se acercó un poco más,colocando las manos en su cintura para atraerlo un poco más.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos,envolviéndose el uno al otro hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

Ayame le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de separarse del todo de ella y se le quedó mirando fijamente,observando,admirado,el resplandor que clamaba en los ojos de la chica.

¿Era cosa suya o estaba más bella que hacia unos segundos?.

-¿Esto significa que tengo que ir a pedirle permiso a tu padre para salir juntos?-le preguntó este,sonriendo.

Ella le contestó con otra idéntica,captando la broma.

-Creo que somos los suficientemente adultos para que no nos haga falta eso. Además,mis padres no son japoneses,sino chinos. Si quieres ir ahora hasta allí,por mi encantada.

-Mejor lo dejemos para otro día,¿no te parece?.

Le acaricio las mejillas con los dedos pulgares,trazando pequeños círculos sobre su piel para memorizar para siempre su suavidad.

-Además,ahora mismo ahí otra cosa que quiero hacer.

Mine alzó la vista,con la intención de preguntarle sobre lo que se trataba.

Pero,los labios cálidos de Ayame sobre los suyos de nuevo la silenciaron.

Podía hacerse adicta a ese sabor y sensación con demasiada rapidez.

De verdad esperaba que él le suministrara la dosis adecuada al día.

Este la volvió a observar cuando finalizaron el beso minutos después,la cogió de la mano y comenzó a llevarla de regreso.

-Creo que hemos dejado muchos trabajos pendientes en la tienda. Además,me encantaría verte vestida con el nuevo traje que estoy diseñando.

-De acuerdo,pero,solo si tú te pones ese tan mono de japonesa y que tan bien te queda.

-¡Por supuesto!.¡Alguien tan hermoso como yo a nacido para llevar esos bellos trajes que tú diseñas,querida Mine!-le contestó Aya,con su habitual estado de animo.

Unos meses después de aquello,todos en la familia Sohma o relacionados con ella,sabían de la relación de Ayame y Mine.

Sobre todo por que este gritaba a todo el mundo lo felices que eran ambos al estar juntos.

Hatori había llegado realmente a arrepentirse de el consejo que le dio sobre lanzarse en la relación.

¿Era normal que le llamara todos los días para preguntarle si estaba celoso de ellos dos?.

Ese chico estaba condenadamente loco.

Y condenadamente enamorado.

Los padres de Mine también habían sido informados de la misma,pero Aya había tratado de calmarlos diciéndoles que solo él sería el que se acostará con su dulce hija.

Obviamente,los padres dudaban sobre el equilibrio mental del novio de su única hija entre 5 chicos,pero,la notaban feliz y mientras ella fuera feliz, Ayame conservaría todos los huesos de su cuerpo tal y como estaban.

Pero,si por el contrario,heria de algún modo a Mine,más le valía salir huyendo del país,por que sería hombre muerto.

Y no serían sus hermanos o su padre el que más golpes le diera.

El día en que esta le enseñó la foto de su enorme madre, a Aya no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir que:

-Oye, Mine. ¿Tú estás segura de que no eres adoptada?-mientras una gotita de sudor se hacia bien visible en su cabeza y mirando la foto con gesto preocupado.

Lo único que respondió esta era que la gente decía que se parecía a su madre.

Tenían los ojos del mismo color.

Unos días más tarde,en la tienda,mientras Mine trabaja sobre un maniquí un traje de pastora, Aya se encontraba sentado en el mostrador de la tienda,con la cabeza apoyada en su mano , sin perder de vista en ningún momento a su adorada Mine.

-¿Qué haces ahí sin hacer nada,tonto?. Tenemos muchos trajes que hacer.

-¿Como que no hago nada?. Estoy haciendo la cosa que más me gusta del mundo.

-¿Ah,sí?. ¿Y se puede saber cual es?.

-Mirarte.

Obviamente,en ese instante, Mine ya no se pudo contener más,se acercó a su chico y le plantó un beso en los labios donde le transmitía todo el amor que sentía por él.

-¿Sabes que te amo muchísimo,mi tontito?. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

-Tú para mi,no-le dijo este.

Mine se quedó extrañada,pero,quería dejarlo terminar o lo descuartizaría en el acto.

-Tú para mi eres el deseo que más ansiaba mi corazón echo realidad.

Y con las mismas,la cogió ,la sentó en su regazo,la apoyó en su pecho,besó su cabello y permanecieron así un tiempo incontable,simplemente sintiendo la cercanía del otro,sabiendo,sin palabras,que su amor era fervientemente correspondido.

Y de que eso duraría mucho más que la fama de loco de Ayame.

Por favor,si les ha gustado la historia,dejen sus reviews,que sou nueva en esto y no me vienen mal consejos de vez en cuando.

tambien,si les gustaría que escribiera sobre alguna otra pareja,por favor,hacermelo saber y yo daré lo mejor de mi.

Arigato por adelantado


End file.
